


One Night in Osaka

by purplesheep22



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 说走就走的蜜月旅行。





	One Night in Osaka

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU，大学AU，NC17  
> 几个月前的网红体位（从脑洞变成文：一个漫长的过程x  
> 其实这是一篇游记（别信

 

 

       说到头，这事儿是Jyn挑起来的。

 

       那天她照例晚到，过了午饭时间才匆匆忙忙跑来Rogue One。推开门，朝早已混熟的小餐馆老板挥挥手，熟门熟路地坐到唯一的另一位客人对面。

       “Krennic教授还是那样争分夺秒？”对面的男人抬起头，把装着葵花子的小碟子准确地推到她面前。

       “别提了，”Jyn将挎包扔在地上，“前半段全是假大空的废话，只有压堂那几分钟能讲点正题。”

       男人笑起来，雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛显出几分不该存在的神采来：“这个嘛，我想——”

       “Chirrut！”大个子老板走起路来没什么声响，Jyn吓了一跳，但对面人的笑容更大了，连牙龈都露了出来，“让她先吃饭。”

       他放下早已预留好午餐的盘子，顺手拿走装着瓜子的小碟：“你也别拿这个当饭吃。”

       Chirrut夸张地撅起嘴，Jyn拿起叉子，笑得趴在了桌上。

 

       “请问……”

       Baze从厨房里探出头，看见门口杵着两个人，想也没想地挥手喊道：“时间过了，没有了！”

       Jyn却着急地站起来，差点打翻了桌子。

       “——啊，你在这儿呢！”高个男孩边说边走，“他们打算今晚出去玩儿，你有空一起吗？”

       Chirrut也探出头来，笑眯眯的神情与身边人截然不同：“别理Baze，我给你们三个拿点儿根汁汽水。”

 

       总之，等Jyn与那两个小子终于要离开的时候，她顺口问Chirrut：“你跟Baze当年是在哪里度的蜜月呀？”

       蜜月？他俩又不是二十多岁的小年轻。

       但Chirrut总是要跟他唱反调的：“对啊，Baze，我们连蜜月都没度过。”

       四个人认认真真讨论了一番，间或夹杂着Baze的单音节回应，最终确定，他们俩最理想的蜜月旅行地点应该是日本。

       “没错，就是日本。不说别的，那边的无障碍措施真的棒极了。连冲水马桶的使用说明都全文附有盲文。”她去年在京都大学做交换生，那儿的实验室很棒。

       “那边历史丰富，景色也很漂亮，听说北海道每个季节都很美。”这是叫Bodhi的大眼睛男孩说的，他听上去很熟悉，Chirrut觉得他应该是东方研究系1的学生。

       “Îmwe教授这个暑假没有排课，也许两位可以考虑一下去旅行。”这是Cassian，经常来蹭课。他站在Jyn身旁，看着哲学与宗教学教授满脸的笑容，不时瞟一眼依然马着脸的餐馆老板。

       四票赞成，无人反对。

       Baze点点头：“嗯。”

 

       事情就这么定了。

 

-

 

       Chirrut站在货架旁，Baze站在他旁边。

       ——他盯着排列整齐的面包，挑选明天的早餐。

       Chirrut突然笑了一下，Baze心里一沉。

       ——他把面包塞到对方手里，让他确认，然后问道：“说吧，怎么了？”

       Chirrut笑得眯起了眼，Baze叹了口气。

       ——“我忽然想起，”Chirrut用的是英语，音量压得很低，“便利店里什么都有。”

       Baze顺着Chirrut偏头的方向看过去，靠窗的杂志货架上，编成格子状的固定绳下面，穿着各式三点套的女士在封面上姿态各异——大概是刚才某位先生在那儿徘徊了太久，而Chirrut注意到了他的脚步声。

       “你可别告诉我，你是想——”Baze也莫名心虚地跟着压低了声音，下意识地左右查看：商店里只有他们俩和站在收银台后的年轻小哥。

       “既然我们都大老远地来了，”Chirrut耸耸肩，柴郡猫似的咧开嘴笑着，“‘蜜月’旅行嘛。”

       咽下嘴边那句“我真不觉得他们会在那上面印盲文”，高大的男人叹了口气，先是随手抽了一本财经周刊当掩护：“好吧好吧，想要哪本？”2

 

       他俩在一起的时候，为了避免滑倒，一向是让Chirrut先洗澡，这次也不例外。

       当Baze围着一条浴巾，从洗澡间里出来时，本该换好睡衣，在垫子上做晚间冥想的Chirrut，却还穿着浴袍，盘腿坐在床上：

       “啊哈，你终于洗完了Bazey~”

       被亲昵称呼的男人明白对方的下一句绝没好事儿。果然，他从身后拿出刚才购买的成人向杂志，朝丈夫的方向递去：

       “借你的眼睛用一用？”

       Baze的确经常帮他描述自己看到的画面，从陌生房间的布局，首次见面者的衣着，到郊外野花的颜色，以及晚霞的绚烂。

       他不是很擅长这件事，好在Chirrut其实也并不那么需要他的这项服务3。说实在的，尽管他并没有Jyn所相信的那样，能凭借信仰“看见”这个世界，他从他自己神奇的“第七感”中得到的信息已经足够应付生活了。

       但他乐于听Baze磕磕绊绊的描述。它们往往带有Baze自己的看法，还时常反映出他的心情。是Chirrut生活中的小亮点。

       然而这一次，Baze深吸了一口气，没有回答。

       可惜多年的相处，Chirrut早就把他的脾气摸透了。他知道Baze在面对不想做的事情时会坚定拒绝，此刻的犹豫，只是老男人难得的害羞。

       “拜托你了？”Chirrut眨了眨眼睛。

       那句话怎么说的来着，哦对，没有人能拒绝这双蓝眼睛。

       Baze挠了挠脑袋，一言不发地接过杂志，没费心换上衣服，直接一屁股坐上了床。

       “每个细节都要讲清楚哟。”

       “咳，”他大致翻了翻整本书，“我只给你讲一页。”

       “至少五页嘛，好不好？”他继续拉着老脸撒娇。

       “三页。”

       “行行行，”Chirrut干脆地同意了，“快开始吧。”

 

-

 

       于是，Chirrut跪立在床上，脸挨着墙，手腕被Baze紧紧握着，放在颊侧。

       而对方，对方跪在他的身后，双膝抵开了他乘力的两腿，逼得他要么往前倾，去贴冰凉的墙面，要么往后倒，倚着Baze的大腿，靠在还沾着水气的温暖胸膛上。

       更别提Baze越来越近，将他挤在凉悠悠的宾馆墙面和热乎乎的爱人胸口之间，还有随之而越来越深，逼开紧绷的肌肉，牢牢楔进他身体的欲望。

       “好了，”Baze长呼了一口气，“就是这个姿势。”

       他松开右手，揉了揉Chirrut略微发红的腕部皮肤。对方侧脸靠在墙上，张着嘴，缓慢地呼吸着，一时没有答话。

       “感觉怎么样？”他忍不住问了一句。

       照杂志上说，承受方像这样被压在墙上，会产生无法逃脱的感觉，能够强调体内的刺激，非常难以挣脱。

       对最后一点，Baze是半点儿也不信的。他现在面门大开，一个头槌就能让他后仰晕眩，再加上一个腹部肘击，立刻就会躺倒在地，甚至疼上好一会儿。

       但前面两点，倒是让他非常好奇。

 

       他在刚翻开那本成人杂志时，可没想这么许多，只是想要尽快完成Chirrut的又一个“看”他笑话的要求。

       他先翻到的那页是正面后入，标准的比基尼装，图片处理痕迹严重的小沙堆上铺着一张垫子。

       第二页是办公室嬉戏，大概是老板和小秘，又是后入。

       他这才意识到这本杂志的主题便是这样；以及，这又是一个Chirrut的小小神奇之处，随便挑选的异性恋黄色书刊竟然能撞上这种主题。

       Baze仔细翻了翻才选定最后一页。

       他盯着页面的时间可能有些长了，Chirrut不耐烦地催促他：“别光顾着自己看呀。”

       “嗯，这张是在健身房里，”Baze清了清嗓子，“教练把学员压在墙上。”

       “他俩在接吻？”Chirrut等得着急，问道。

       “没，方向不对，”他顿了一下，“学员是面对着墙的。”

       “嗯哼，”Chirrut换了个坐姿，凑到Baze身边，沿着上臂去摸他的肩膀。

       Baze这才发觉自己绷紧了背，在对方手掌下自然地放松下来。

       “他们都跪在地上，后面那位的膝盖在前面那位的胯下，然后他……”

       “等等，什么叫‘膝盖在胯下’？”Chirrut的手沿着他光裸的背，一点点往下。

       Baze徒劳地指着图片，“就是，他跪得比她低一些，所以大腿能从她胯下穿过。”毋需Chirrut追问，Baze自己先叹了口气。

       而唯一的听众正毫不在意地靠着他，单手绕过腰腹，钻到了系在腰间的浴巾下面。

       “Chirrut，”他及时抓住了对方的手，但没有下一步动作，只是简单握着他的手腕，放任恋人的缓慢探索。连喝止的声音也少了一些警告，多了几分纵容：

       “有时候我真不知道，我为什么会愿意忍受你这么久。”

       贴在他身后的男人将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，侧头在他的下颌印上一个吻，调笑地说：“因为我是个好奇宝宝，而你是全宇宙最可爱的人。”

       “可不是吗，”他勾起嘴角，确信贴着他脸颊的Chirrut一定感觉到了他的神情变化。在对方有机会碰到敏感的会阴区域前，把他的手抽了出来，立刻转身将Chirrut压在了床上：

       “不如我直接展示给你看？”

 

-

 

       Chirrut还没有答话。

       他深吸一口气，挨着墙面的拳头握得更紧了。他的大腿有些颤抖，但努力地再次收缩肌肉——

       可惜他刚撑起一点点，就飞快地泻力落了回去，放心地向后靠在Baze胸口，大腿抖得更厉害了。

       “妈的，”Chirrut眯着眼，把脑袋搁在身后人的颈窝，“真他妈的满。”他又开始深呼吸，缓慢地，颤抖地，像是快受不了了。

       能把爱人逼到冒粗口，这姿势的确不错。

       Baze一手搂着他的胸口，另一只手从床上捞来一个枕头，垫在Chirrut和墙壁之间。他缓缓前倾，让恋人能稳当地倚着枕头，被分开的双膝将将着地，回到了刚开始的位置：

       “不舒服就喊停。”

       “知道了，老妈。”Chirrut回嘴道。

       可惜他自己看不见。Baze额外低沉的语调似乎顺着他的耳根，一路下行到小腹，红了一大片。

 

       Baze也不好受。

       绞得太近，每动一下都是超乎平常的刺激。

       他只好先慢慢来，一边弯腰去舔Chirrut的锁骨，又将左耳垂含在口中，控制着自己。在这种时候，Chirrut当然会气喘吁吁地插上一句：“怎么，你没劲儿……动了吗？”

       Baze笑了起来，没有出声，但Chirrut一定感受到了他胸口的震动。

       他咬了一口对方的肩膀，以示抗议。一手搂住他的腰，另一只手压在他的肩膀上，让他保持原位；然后他跪坐回脚后跟上，几乎彻底撤了出来，再重重地撞进去。

       Chirrut发出一声惊呼。他收回压在墙上的右手，盖在Baze放在他肩膀处的手背上，握住他的手指。

       Baze又做了一次，几乎撤出，重新冲入。

       身下人攥着他的手指，咬紧牙关，些许呜咽声还是泄露了出来。

       Baze笑了笑，在他后颈落下几个吻，然后连贯地、大开大合地、一遍又一遍地顶进去，抽出来。每一次都仿佛要把阴囊也一并埋进去。

       呜咽的声音变大了，间杂着两人的短促呼吸。Chirrut紧闭着眼睛，依然侧脸抵在枕头上，大张着嘴。他的两只手都紧握成拳，关节泛白，捏得Baze生疼，换得对方更卖力的冲撞。

       “Oh Baze… Oh—”他僵在原地，不受控制地浑身颤抖，剧烈的收缩让Baze也紧跟着射了出来。

       一时间，房间里只有两人的喘息声。

 

       Chirrut安静地保持原位，等爱人退出去，又自然地靠回了他的胸膛上。

       Baze双手搂着他的腰，调整姿势坐到床上，温热的大手缓慢地揉了揉他的大腿，又挪到肚子上，检查肌肉拉伤。

       “嘿，”怀中人转过身来，声音有些沙哑，“别真像个老妈子一样。”

       “你确定没事儿？”也不能怪Baze多事，新奇体位大多都对双方的力量和柔韧性有挺高的要求。

       但Chirrut还在余韵中迷迷糊糊的，一时想不出什么打趣的话，索性勾着Baze的脖子，去吮他的嘴唇。

 

-

 

       “你说什么？他俩上报纸了？”

       Cassian一副不可思议的样子。就连一向沉稳的Bodhi，也露出了惊讶的眼神。

       “是札幌的同学告诉我的，还寄了张剪报给我，”Jyn好心地调出手机图片，递给他们，“喏，看吧。这是天狗山的宣传广告，只是刚好拍到他们俩而已。”

       “唉，我还以为……”他们叹了口气，盯着屏幕上占据半幅报纸页面的彩色图片：

       正是北海道的花季，山顶风大，树上的花絮纷纷扬扬乘风而去。两个男人面对面站在树林间，相称的风衣也随风而动。人像并不大，看不清楚脸，但能辨别出Baze高大的身材和别样的发辫，以及Chirrut独特的蓝色眼睛。

       “这张照片其实也没什么，”Jyn接着说，“但Baze不仅收下了，还挂了起来，就放在他们从日本带回来的纪念品之间。”

       Jyn点开另一张照片：

       一个原色木雕立在稍微有点受潮褪色的剪报左边，是母鹿舔舐幼鹿的样子。而另一边是一个陶瓷杯子，大概是从哈利波特主题乐园买来的，杯面有浮起的字迹，写着：我庄严宣誓我不干好事(I solemnly swear that I am up to no good4)。

       “Bodhi你看，”Jyn终于说到了正题上，“Baze还在那张广告照片旁边写了字，”她放大图片，将手机放在桌上，“有点像中文。”

       三个脑袋凑到一起，盯着屏幕，上面写着：

 

       风高浮云远，春短日子长。

       帘外无花落，心下有余香。5

 

 

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Bodhi在这篇里面的专业是Oriental Studies(东方研究), 虽然没到可以直接阅读中文的程度，但可以找到靠谱的翻译材料，所以Jyn在看到中文时会去找Bodhi帮忙。另外，虽然不太相关，但私设Jyn是法医学，Cassian是犯罪学，Cassian和Bodhi住同一间宿舍。  
> 2\. 我庄严宣誓我们只是安静地围观了一下，没有下手。  
> 3\. 关于Chirrut为什么喜欢让Baze给他描述眼前的事物，这个梗可以在Guardians of the Whills里找到哟。在第六章，第100页：Chirrut wanted the perception as Baze saw it.  
> 4\. 这个杯子超可爱的，上面还有活点地图(Marauder’s map)。  
> 5\. 是老姜写的哟~ 据说他有闲来无事，给朋友群发自作诗词的爱好。这首来自《骑驴找马——让子弹飞》的封底。


End file.
